Dollar Store Hitler
is a parody by RBC56. It was uploaded on 22 September 2011, and had since become a nexus parody for both RBC56 and the meme as a whole, with over 160,000 views as of June 2014. It tells a story of Hitler taking a job at Dollar Store after the war to keep himself employed. Story The story starts with the Hitler Planning Scene. Jodl asks Hitler of his plans as they're losing the war. Instead of war plans, Hitler plans to start looking at a new job and has already had a place in mind. When asked by Jodl of the location, Hitler points at a Dollar Store logo on the map of Berlin, saying that It's be an easy enough job. Hitler goes for an appointment. The manager of Dollar Store, Albert Speer, greets him and handles the appointment. Speer offered Hitler a seat, after a few seconds of awkward silence, proceeded with the interview. Hitler explains that the reason he wanted to work at Dollar Store is only because he's looking for a new job for the he's about to lose (being Führer), adding that he need to stay employed even after the war. Speer is convinced, and welcomes Hitler aboard the company. Hitler is put to work as a cashier on Dollar Store. On the same day, Günsche happens to shop there. He asked Hitler of the prices of the following items: a wiping cloth, a pet rock, a DVD of a film starring Eddie Murphy, some paper plates and another unknown item. Hitler gets increasingly annoyed at this - as everything is a dollar - and finally loses it and rants out to Günsche that "everything's a dollar, dammit!" The public announcement system calls out Hitler to go to the office. Speer explains to Hitler that customers are complaining about Hitler's behaviour, saying that Hitler's having an anger problem and it's completely unacceptable. Hitler blames it on the customers, who he says are too stupid to know that everything is priced at a dollar in Dollar Store. Not contempt at Hitler's response, Speer gives him a second chance, and warns him that he would be fired if he mess up again. Hitler is now given responsibility to open and close the shop. He overslept. Outside, the customers (his former generals) are already waiting at the door. When he finally awakes, Hitler looks at the clock and is shocked to find that he had overslept to 11AM. Facing Speer again, Hitler pleaded not to fire him and that he can explain his mishap. As Speer had already given him a warning, he has no choice but to fire him. Hitler wails. Setting ;Führerbunker :Hitler's former workplace as the Führer. It's nearing the end of war, and he expresses his wish to look for a new job at his generals. ;Dollar Store :Dollar Store (or Dollar Reich) is owned by Albert Speer. Everything in the store is priced at a Dollar, though Günsche fails to realize that. Speer interviews Hitler personally, and gives him a job, but Hitler quickly loses it. Characters ;Adolf Hitler :The Führer of Germany facing a losing war. He decided to work at Dollar Store, but because of his anger problem and oversleeping, he quickly loses his new job. ;Albert Speer :Owner of Dollar Store (or Dollar Reich). He interviewed Hitler personally, and gives him a job first at the cash register. He is kind enough not to fire Hitler for his anger problem, and does give him a second chance, assigning him the lock keeper post whose job is to open and close the store. Hitler failed at those as well, and Speer is forced to fire him. ;Günsche :A Dollar Store customer. He is too stupid to realize that everything's a dollar at the Dollar Store. His persistence and stupidity very much annoys Hitler who works at the cash register at the time, causing Hitler to be reassigned as the lock keeper. : ;Fegelein, Burgdorf, Weilding and Jodl :Customers at the store. The former generals are eager and impatient for the shop to open, however Hitler has slept in. Trivia *Although referred to as the Dollar Store, the scene at the very end of the parody shows a store with a "Dollar Reich" sign. The store resembles the Führerbunker very much, save its green wall colour. *On February 9, 2016, RBC56 posted a spiritual sequel to this video entitled, Hardware Store Hitler, where Hitler gets a cashier job at a hardware store. The video even acknowledges the Dollar Store job when Hitler states that he needed a new job to replace the Dollar Store one. Gallery Dollar Store map.jpg|Dollar Store on the map of Berlin Dollar Store Hitler at cash register.jpg|Hitler at the cash register, addressing a certain customer Dollar Store Hitler rants.jpg|Hitler loses it Dollar Store Hitler clock.jpg|Hitler realizing what time it is. Dollar Store building.jpg|The Dollar Reich seen at the end of the parody Category:Parodies